


Again

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that matter was that they were done. Until they were offered a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

They were so close. So close to whatever the end of that nightmare held. And he’d actually thought they had stood a chance. How stupid of him. To actually have hope that something could go their way, just once in that entire nightmare called a game.

The Seer was the first one to be struck down. It was hard to believe, his last memories of her, before that final blow hit her, was of someone fierce, someone brave. Someone who fought with equal amounts of skill, cunning and reckless abandon. She was determined to win, so very determined. She’d even been willing to go Grimdark again. Just this once, if it would mean their victory.

But then she was on the ground, her needles had fallen from her hands, rolling away from her. And there was blood everywhere, splattered on the needles, both hers and her enemies, in her pale blonde hair, covering her dress, pooling on the ground around her. It was everywhere.

Then the Knight fell. Somehow, he’d always imagined that the Knight could be the last. That he would survive longer than anyone else. Because no matter how often he’d died, he was always there, he always carried on. And he always had a back-up plan. He too had looked brave until the end. Calm, collected, cool. 

His death was the most surreal. He always came back. Whenever he died, there was always another him, it had just been a doomed one who had died. But this time, there was a sword sticking out of his chest, pinning his body to the bloodstained ground. His hand seemed to be reaching towards what remained of the Seer, trying to grab her hand.

The Witch stopped when he fell, screamed his name, and then in that single moment of distraction, was killed. She looked more surprised than anything else. She didn’t seem to be in pain, to be scared, or even angry. She just looked surprised. She looked at him, the Heir, with wide, confused eyes, then opened her mouth to speak. All that came out was a small stream of blood.

She made it to his body. The Witch managed to grab the Knight’s hand before she died, a small success where all else had failed. He didn’t know what to think of her death. How could anyone murder the Witch of Space, a girl who could manipulate the entire universe with her pinky finger, without a second thought? 

And then it was just him. Standing there, so utterly and completely alone. It that moment, the weight of all universes landed on his shoulders. And he knew that he was tired. He was so tired. He hurt and all he wanted was for this to be over. But it couldn’t. And now it never would.

The Heir was the final to fall, just as he’d been the first to enter the Game, he was the last to leave. As it turned out, death hurt as much as all his worst nightmares screamed it would. But he couldn’t seem to care. Because they had failed, they were dead.

But most of all; they were done.

 

A young boy wakes up slumped at his desk. It just so happens that the last three years of this boy’s life have been erased from his mind, leaving him with only a terrible bout of confusion. He lifts his head up off the desk and looks at his computer monitor. A program is open. Though it is not the program that is normally open, the one he uses to talk to his three close friends. His screen is dark, except for a few simple words on the screen.

Play again?


End file.
